


Eliza Schuyler: Good at pulling.

by xratedphan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xratedphan/pseuds/xratedphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza loves playing with Alex's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eliza Schuyler: Good at pulling.

**Author's Note:**

> I updated this fic slightly the day after I uploaded because a spelling mistake was annoying me and I felt I wanted to add a bit more content onto the end.
> 
> Alex and Eliza share a dorm room together.

Alexander loves waking up in the morning snuggled into Eliza, their legs entwined together beneath the bedsheets. Technically he has his own bed to sleep in, but what's the fun in sleeping alone? Anyway Eliza's bed smells of her and makes him feel happy. He feels Eliza shift in his arms, he smiles and pulls her in closer, he can never be too far away from his girlfriend. Even though it's just a small gesture, it brings a smile to her face, too! She loved feeling him close to her. "Hey, Beautiful! Sleep well?" Eliza turns to face him noticing his hair looking particularly wilder than usual, I mean it's not like he never wears his hair down but this time he looked extra sexy. "Only because I get to be close to you all night." Eliza replies, leaning in closer and reaching her hand out to tug at Alex's hair. "Um, Eliza what are you doing?" Eliza just buries her face into his neck. "Hmmph...you look hot with your hair loose. Lemme touch it." She continues to pull and tug , weaving her hands between the long strands. Alexander quite likes this, although he would never admit it to anyone. 

He increasingly becomes more relaxed allowing her access to his head, but he also feels he's becoming quite turned on. Eliza doesn't seemed to have noticed yet as she's still content at pulling. It reminds him of her yanking on his hair during sex. Alex tries to maneuver trying not to let his ever growing erection dig into Eliza's leg. Normally he wouldn't mind her finding out if it meant him getting laid but he finds it rather embarrassing that he's getting turned on by Eliza playing with his hair. Turns out Eliza had noticed his slight issue, a small smirk making it's way onto her face. She decides to experiment with him by pulling at his hair harder. "Hnnngh, Bets." Alex stifles a groan trying to disguise it. He places one of his hands on hers to try and put a stop to her actions. She just smirks even wider. She knows what she's doing to him, he's like putty in her hands. She likes the affect she has on him. "Hmm? Why? Your hair is soft." She decides to change their position, pushing him onto his back, she deliberately presses her leg firmly against his crotch and plants her face into his locks. She inhales the scent, she likes the fact that Alexander uses her girly shampoo instead of his manly one, he hasn't told her and she doesn't think he's planning to either but she finds it cute. Alex lets out a louder moan this time feeling the impact of her between his legs. Eliza lifts her head and levels their faces. "Are you having naughty thoughts, Alex? I know you're getting turned on by this, you're not hiding it very well." Eliza whispers and drags her teeth along the shell of his ear. He yields to her, as always, as if he could resist. Responding with heavy breathing or panting, Eliza can't really tell which, he grabs Eliza's waist and pulls her flush against his stomach. Becoming inpatient he places a firm kiss to her lips and she deepens it immediately allowing him free entry to roam her mouth. Eliza pulls away, leaving Alex extremely helpless. 

"Sit up." She says smugly, Alex obeys. They now sit facing each other, Alex now very confused. Eliza still has her intentions of playing dirty. She kisses him again and goes to take his shirt off, he responds with just as much enthusiasm. As he pulls up Eliza's top of his she's wearing he tries not to stare as he realizes she doesn't have anything on underneath, leaving her stark naked. Eliza wraps her arms around his neck as she moves to sit on his erection in his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist. She can feel herself becoming wet as Alex's dick makes itself present and known between her legs. Eliza tries not to groan herself. Alex re-connects their lips desperately, she plays along for a bit then breaks the kiss. She rests her forehead against his trying to catch her breath as she once again weaves her hands into his hair. He wants sex, she's aware but she then reminds herself that whatever she gives him, he will never be satisfied. His words, not hers. He wraps his arms around her waist, keeping her close. "French or Dutch?" She says becoming suddenly serious. "Pardon?" He says, even more confused. "French or Dutch?" She repeats. "Um..Dutch?" Alex hopes she is referring to different types of lap dances, nope! "Dutch it is, then! Good choice!" She stands up. "Wh, What?" Alex asks, extremely disappointed that the warmth in his lap has faded. Eliza begins parting his hair. "You asked for it." She said humbly. "I asked for what, exactly?" he asks. "Dutch braids!" Eliza replies happily. Alexander, finally catching on to the whole situation, gives her a small pout. She grins, finishing up his new do. "You're such a tease!" He says in defeat. "But you look even hotter, now" She says as she snaps a few photo's. "I'm uploading these to Facebook, you don't mind do you?" She says cheekily. "Wait, Eliza, no no no! Don't!" She chuckles. "Sorry! Too late" She plants herself back into his lap facing him and gives him a gentle kiss. "I love you!" She says and smiles. "I love you, too but the things I do for you!" He engulfs her into a big hug. "Oh, and just to let you know, I tagged Lafayette, Laurens and Herc in the photo's." He plants his face into her neck to hide. "Eliza, you do know I'm never gonna hear the end of this." She shrugs. "Yes."

Eliza feels her phone buzz in her lap, she lifts it up to see Lafayette has left a comment. She grabs one of Alex's braids to gain his attention. He grimaced realising she'd want to do his hair like this everyday and yank it whenever she could just to mess with him. she reads the commemt aloud. Marquis de Lafayette commented: "Should I be offended that you didn't choose french braids? :'( " Eliza and Alex just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way into the early hours of the morning because I had sudden feels, so sorry if there's any incorrect grammar or misspellings! 
> 
> Please comment your opinions and feedback! :)


End file.
